Their New Pet
by Shadowdorothy
Summary: MA! This story is graphic and should not be read by those who do not like sexual content. That being said, Elizabeth gets a new 'Pet' of sorts, and has some fun with it. Those familiar with Persona 3 and 4 and the will more than likely enjoy this. All 3 velvet siblings will appear in each chapter, but not always for the same reason.
1. Chapter 1

Their New Pet

Chapter 1 The day it arrived.

She had waited weeks for it, this package from the Demon Pet Shop. She'd been on the waiting list for this particular pet for months before the shop had one available, and now finally it was hers. The underworld delivery man had brought the package only moments before, and after Elizabeth signed the waybill he was on his way. She was thankful her master was not home, for that saved her from explaining to him what she had bought. She went to her room quickly, shutting the door behind her and set the package down on her bed. Elizabeth's hands trembled with excitement as her glove clad fingers gingerly opened the animal shipping container.

Inside the container where just two things, her new "pet" and a piece of paper labeled in large print 'Care Instructions'. She picked up the paper first.

The 'Care Instructions' read as follows;

**Congratulations on owning your new demonic pet Mara. There are some things to know when it comes to taking the best care of this little guy, such as feeding and cleaning. Here's a list of what you need to know.**

You need only feed it once every other day.

Mara feeds on bodily fluids, preferably ejaculatory fluids of a female, but it will eat a males as well.

Mara is also self-cleaning, yay!

Mara might leave you a 'present' inside if fed well enough.

There is a small hole in Mara's back amidst his tentacles. You can insert something in this hole, such as a penis, and feed Mara this way. If a woman were to hold Mara's hole up against her clitoris and allow him to become attached she could then use Mara as a living strap-on. If this is done everything Mara feels will be felt by the wearer.

Note: Over feeding Mara may result in an enlarged Clitoris if a female is the one feeding him. Please take caution with its feeding schedule in this case.

After reading these instructions carefully Elizabeth put the paper back in the box and picked up her new pet. 'Mara' as it was called resembled a small copy of the penis, except that a penis is not green, nor did it make 'nii' sounds. It was no bigger than a four inches in length, and barely half on inch in width. It also had what resembled a face under the glans head, which was really just a mouth and a small knob that passed for a nose, small arms connected to the "ball sack" as Elizabeth had heard it called. Mara also had tentacles growing out from behind the "ball sack" which it was using as legs to scoot around on Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth was not surprised at its name. After all mara was the Japanese slang term for penis and a Japanese wizard had discovered the creature.

She put Mara on her bed and put the box it had come in onto her bedroom floor. She took her boots off and next she unbuttoned the lower half of her dress and slipped her panties off. Letting her panties fall to the floor she picked up Mara again and gently lowered herself onto the silk cover of her bed. Lying on her back she opened her legs up and used one gloved hand to spread her vagina's lips wide open and put Mara near the entrance. After setting him down she used her now free arm to prop herself up. She wanted to watch Mara penetrate her.

"It's feeding time, now go on."

It moved what passed for its head around, as if sniffing the air. Then it turned its attention to Elizabeth's wide open pussy. Mara scooted closer and when it was close enough to slide its green length into her Mara instead opted to use its mouth to tease Elizabeth's clitoris.

"Mn… Haa. Ooh, ah." Soft moans escaped her lips. Elizabeth knew that having ones clitoris played with could be nice, but she never expected it to be this pleasurable. Mara was rubbing its small face against her clitoris, using its mouth to lick and suck on her clitoris and clitoral hood. Mara used its small hands to hold her open at this point, so she moved her arm away and began to use both arms to prop her up. She felt some thick liquids begin to dribble out of her vagina, making both the bed sheets and Mara wet. That's when it decided to penetrate her. It lowered its glans head to align with Elizabeth's vaginal opening and used its tentacle legs to thrust inside her.

"AAAAaaahhh!" Elizabeth moaned loudly in pleasure before she could stop herself. _I hope no one heard me._ That was her last coherent thought before her mind became clouded with a warm and fuzzy sensation. Using hands and tentacles in counter balance Mara thrust in and out Elizabeth's soft interior. Its thrusting was not rhythmic, but that made it all the more pleasurable to Elizabeth. Watching Mara's long, thick shaft thrust in and out of her made Elizabeth all the more turned on. She began expelling more of those thick vaginal fluids Mara seemed to love. Mara chose that moment to pull out till only the tip of its glans head was still inside her. _It cannot be over already? Can it?_ Then Mara grabbed the lips of her vagina even tighter and roughly thrust itself deep with Elizabeth's pussy.

"AH!" Elizabeth threw her head back and screamed before she could stop herself, partly from pain and part from ecstasy. By this point she was flat on her back tightly gripping the silken cover of her bed. Panting loudly, she attempted to prevent herself from screaming in ecstasy again, though she failed miserably at preventing any noise from slipping through her lips. Loud moans escaped from her mouth as Mara thrust roughly around inside her.

"Ah, ah, hah, ooh, mnn…. OH!" Elizabeth knew she could not keep herself quite any longer, so instead Elizabeth settled for keeping her voice low enough not to alert her siblings to the sinful act she was committing. _If Nee-san found out she'd kill me. If Theodore found me he would run from the room calling for "Margaret nee-san", little tattler. I've caught Theodore pleasing himself many times, and never said a word._ Mara began to thrust even harder within Elizabeth, and her moans grew louder the more rough he became. Elizabeth felt it then. Mara had found the small walnut sized female pleasure center humans called the "G-spot".

"AAAAAAhhhhh, ah, ah, oh, mnn, mmm, oh, yes, OH YES!" Elizabeth's moans where close to screams as Mara rubbed her G-spot. Mara was no longer roughly thrusting inside her, but chose to focus solely on this pleasure center. Slowly and gently rubbing its glans head against this spot, and only this spot, Mara brought Elizabeth to a powerful orgasm. Her vaginal muscles tightened around Mara's inserted length. Fluids slowly began to leak out. Gripping the covers even more tightly Elizabeth arched her back upwards and threw her head back and screamed as she achieved orgasm. Vaginal muscles tightened and loosened as she expelled a thick, semi-clear liquid from the small opening which Mara occupied.

She fell back to the bed then, panting loudly. Elizabeth had achieved orgasm for the first time in her young life. She felt exhausted, physically spent, but emotionally satisfied. She noticed then that Mara was still wiggling around inside her. She wanted to pull Mara out, but remembered that he still needed to feed, so let him stay within. Mara chose that moment to push all the way up to her cervix, shooting a load of thick, creamy liquid into her womb. _I guess that's what the instructions meant by "Mara leaving a present"._ Elizabeth slowly came to notice that her vagina was somewhat drier. _So Mara feeds by absorbing the sexual fluids of the person he has had sexual relations with. Very efficient and little cleanup is necessary, as the instructions stated._ Having absorbed the fluids produced by Elizabeth's orgasm from within Mara slipped out and began to "eat" the fluids that had dribbled onto the bed sheets. Mara rolled around in the puddle of sexual fluids, and when it had absorbed those it crawled up towards Elizabeth's pillow where her still panting head lay.

Mara had crawled up to Elizabeth's shoulder, rubbed against her and curled up into a ball and slept. Elizabeth turned her head to look at it, a soft smile upon spread across her young gentle face. _I'm glad I bought this. Mara is well worth the million yen I spent on him, and certainly the wait._

"Elizabeth nee-san," she heard her younger brother, Theodore call before he opened the door. " Margret nee-san wants to know….." He trailed off seeing the position his sister was in. The death glare she gave him was enough of an answer. "I'll just tell her you're busy then." Theodore turned and quickly left his sister's room, shutting the door behind him.

_Idiot, why does he never knock before he enters a room?_ That was the last thing she thought before falling into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

From poor Theodore's point of view

"Elizabeth nee-san," he called softly. Theodore did not want to bother Elizabeth, but Margaret nee-san insisted he do so. _"What if she's in trouble?" she had asked him. "Wouldn't you be more help than I if such was the case?" The look Margaret nee-san had given him said to just do it. "I'll go check on her then."_

_I need to start sticking up for myself._ He opened the door to Elizabeth's bedroom and began to ask "Margaret nee-san wants to know…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Elizabeth was lying on her bed, her lower extremities exposed, and she was giving him a death glare. "I'll just tell her you're busy then." He turned and ran from his sisters' room, closing the door behind him. Theodore didn't want to give her a chance to cast Megidolan on him.

When he entered the library Margaret asked him "So what exactly was she up to that made such noise?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me," true enough, he hated lying to Margaret nee-san. "She glared at me when I entered her room so I left."

"… Maybe I should go check on her." Theodore stopped her before she could get up however.

"There's no point. Elizabeth is not in danger, as you feared her to be. She is just… otherwise preoccupied at the moment." He hoped that would stop her from going to check on Elizabeth. _I don't want Elizabeth to think I tattled, or she might force me into a three-hour battle… again._

"If you are sure…."

"Yes, I'm sure." With those words Margaret went back to reading her book on fortune-telling.

_I need to move out._

* * *

Yup that's it. I wrote a smutty story. I found I have a knack for writing this sort of thing. There will possibly be one or two more chapters. And in each I intend to make poor Theodore a walking punchline.

I would like feedback on all my writings, including this one. Tell me where I can improve and what I screwed up on. Any and all reviews are appreciated. And of course thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. She found it!

Chapter 2; I want to have some fun too.

_**One week later**_

It had been one week since Mara had arrived in the mail. One full week of blissful, sinful pleasure. She had fed Mara daily, and as a result of all the 'presents' he had left within her Elizabeth's clitoris had grown to an inch in length, and was half as thick. She had bought herself a ball gag in the human world, so she could keep quite during "feeding time". Today was no different; she was feeding Mara as per usual when she heard her elder sister yelling for her.

"Elizabeth, did you forget that's it's your turn to do the shopping?" Margaret called from right outside her bedroom door.

_'Oh! Oh crap!'_ Thinking quickly Elizabeth pulled Mara out and put him in her nightstand draw. She put the ball gag in there as well. She quickly got herself dressed, slipping her boots back on and her hat. When dressed she opened the door to her sister.

"I forgot, sorry. I'll go now." Elizabeth spoke quickly and turned to walk down the hall. The sooner she did the shopping the sooner she could get back to feeding time.

Margaret watched her go._ 'What is that girl hiding?'_ She was determined to find out.

* * *

When Margaret knew Elizabeth was well on her way to the Mall to do whatever shopping was needed for the week she snuck into Elizabeth's room. She felt guilty for it. Margaret never entered her sibling's rooms, choosing instead to respect their privacy. But within the last week Elizabeth had been acting strangely, and despite her constant questioning of the girl Elizabeth refused to say what was wrong.

Margaret knew something was not quite right though, no matter how much Elizabeth denied it. She knew her sister's little ticks, like spending time in her room when she was moody, and not telling strange fairy tales to anyone. Such was one of those times, and it was disturbing Margaret to no end. Usually these moods came on with some warning, but there had been none this time around.

Elizabeth's room looked the same as it always did; Blue. Blue bedding, blue furniture, blue curtains and blue stuffed toys, along with some Jack Frost dolls. Everything was blue, like everything else in the Velvet Room. Nothing looked out of sorts, everything looked as it should. But something smelled… off?

It seemed like it was emanating from Elizabeth's bed, so she walked over to that. The smell was certainly stronger here. It was a strange smell, and not something Margaret could identify. Strong and somehow, sinful? The smell seemed to contain… emotion? That might be where the sinfulness came from. But why would her younger sister's room smell like this? She inspected her sister's bed, but nothing was wrong with. Not knowing what else to do Margaret sat down on the bed and sighed. What could possibly be wrong with her sister?

The nightstand started to shake wildly. Startled Margaret stared at it wondering what was hidden there. She hadn't noticed it before, but there was definitely a strong scent coming from the nightstand drawer. Margaret leaned a little closer to the closed drawer and sniffed. Yes, the scent was definitely stronger, and it was the same one the bed smelled of. Margaret cautiously opened the drawer…

And immediately shrieked.

'Wha? What?! What in the realms is that?!' Margaret just couldn't stop staring at the awkward green thing and the red ball on a black string in her sister's nightstand drawer. It looked like a little squirming version of the Persona Mara._ 'No… Would she really? Elizabeth? Would she really have… bought one of these pets?'_

Margaret remembered a day a few months ago.

* * *

They had been in the underworld mall center and Elizabeth had been staring at one of these in a demon pet store there. A little Mara had been in the window and Elizabeth had been giving it a rather curious stare down.

"What's so entertaining about this pet my sister? Why do you give it such consideration?"

Elizabeth had turned to her and said, smiling "I think it's rather charming don't you?"

"No. Are you feeling alright?" Margaret was concerned with this strange outburst from her sister. Elizabeth was always strange, but to say Mara was cute?

Elizabeth began to pout. "Oh, never mind then." She had turned and walked off after speaking.

"Never mind what?" Margaret looked at the pet in the window before following her sister.

* * *

_'Elizabeth must have been thinking about buying one that day. Why did I not realize that sooner?'_

Margaret looked at the Mara pet in disgust. What in the world did Elizabeth think was so charming about this, this thing!_ 'I have to get rid of it, now. Before she gets home.'_ Margaret knew Elizabeth would be mad at her for it, but she was going to get rid of this pet. It couldn't possibly be worth owning if it meant being berated by their Master.

Margaret reached in to grab the pet… And got a little "present" to the face!

"Ah, gak, guh… Wha? Egh." The little creature had managed to get some of its 'present' in Margaret's eyes and mouth. She gripped the nightstand for support as she tried to spit the filmy textured liquid out of her mouth. She kept coughing trying to spit it out thus giving Mara its chance during the confusing chaos.

What neither sister knew, and it certainly wasn't mentioned in the owner's manual, was that if you interrupted "feeding time" Mara would get angry. It would then try to force feed off whatever poor sap was nearby. And that poor sap just happened to be Margaret.

Vaulting itself out of the drawer Mara decided to go for the first open hole around, which happened to be Margaret's open mouth.

"*cough* *cough* "Uh, uhn. Where is that disgusting th~ Mmhm!" Plunging its green head into Margaret's mouth, it wrapped the tentacles around her head and started to get to work. Margaret grabbed at the thing invading her face and ripped it out.

"Gah!" She flung it against the wall opposite her and collapsed into a sitting position on the floor, panting hard. Her hands in front of her she muttered "When I find that horrid thing its dead!" She rubbed at her eyes and tried to get some of the remaining offensive liquid out.

Mara wasn't done however. It scooted across the floor fast as its' tiny arms and tentacles could drag it. Margaret had finally gotten her eyes clear and looked up from her sisters' bedroom floor just in time to see Mara grip the bottom of her dress.

"There you are!" Margaret reached down and tried to pick the squirming thing up. However Mara was so slick it slipped out from between her fingers before she could even get a grip on it. Mara landed on the floor where Margaret had picked it up from. Quickly, and before it could be attacked again, Mara slipped under Margaret's' dress and started rubbing its' head up against her crotch.

"Uh! Ack!" Margaret jumped up and tried to kick Mara across the room. But Mara wasn't on the floor anymore. It had decided to cling to Margaret's panty hose, and used that death grip to rip the panty hose open right below the vaginal opening.

"Ah, stop that! No wait, what are you doing?" She felt something move her panties, and another thing rub up against her vaginal opening.

"No, no no no! Stop." She reached under her dress to try and pull it out, but it was too late. Mara started slowly moving its slick head up and down the soft pink lips of Margaret's labia. Margaret froze from fear and panic. _'If that thing gets inside me I'll be in real trouble'_. As she thought this Mara spread her lips a little and started rubbing against her clitoris.

"Unh!" She winced at this contact. It was so sinful, and yet so pleasant. Its' warm head was rubbing against her just enough to ware down any resistance she may have had to such sinful contact, and the gentle touch was making her want more._ 'No, mustn't think that. Get it out. Now!'_

She was a bit too late to do this however. Mara decided it was done warming up. Now it was going in for the kill. Opening Margaret's lips wide it thrust upward, quickly managing to get its whole length into Margaret's virginal opening.

"Ahhhhh! Ah, oh Philemon that hurts. Get out of there!" This last part was yelped out as Margaret vainly attempted to remove the offending phallus from her vagina. She was trembling far too much from a mixture of pain and pleasure to be able to get a good grip on the rouge pet to do such however. Shaking like a child's raddle she fell back onto her sister's bed, legs hanging off the side. Margaret tried to sit up and remove Mara, but sitting was so painful she lay back down. When she laid back down on the bed panting Mara finally got to work, much to Margaret's displeasure.

Squish, shrm, shick, shick. Those where the sounds coming from her nether regions as Mara started to "feed", but those sounds where not what held Margaret's attention._ 'This feeling, why is it so… Warm? No that's not it. Good? No. Is this what humans call "sexual pleasure"? It's wonderful. No, no can't think that. Get it out.'_ Mara was not about to let that happen now though. The gentle rubbing and stirring sensations inside of Margaret made her lose all want to remove Mara. She began to relax, and enjoy what she felt. Each and every thrust from Mara made her tremble in delight, and she began to feel light headed.

"Mmmn, ah. Why does this feel so good? Why am I enjoying this? It's so sinful, but I want more." Mara was slowly stirring up her insides. Gently it began thrusting into her a bit faster and began to look for Margaret's G-spot.

"What is it doing now?" Margaret noticed the increase in pace from down below, and knew that where ever this was going she was probably going to be screaming when it was over. She wasn't wrong, for if Mara found the newly deflowered woman's G-spot she would indeed scream, and rather loudly. It certainly wasn't taking Mara long to make her want to scream, G-spot being hit or no. That was just how much the elegant lady was enjoying the sexual pleasure being given to her by the little demon.

"Ah, ah, ah. Mmmh." Realizing that she was moaning rather loudly Margaret covered her mouth with one hand and held tight to her sister's bed covers with the other. Still loud moans escaped from betwixed her fingers. No amount of effort would keep her quiet. She just hoped her brother would not hear her.

Theo wasn't who she had to worry about.

"Nee-san! What are you doing?" Elizabeth. The one person Margaret did not want to see at the moment walked in. Elizabeth came home only to see her sister near spread eagle on her bed playing with her pet.

"Elizabeth.. Please don't look. Gnh! Ahh!" As soon as she spoke Mara found it. The G-spot. Rubbing its' slick green head against that small nub Mara forced Margaret to scream loudly in pleasure. Now no matter how hard she tried Margaret could not keep quite._ 'If this keeps up I'll..'_

"AH! Ahhhh, nAhh, ahh. Oh, no. OH NO!" She felt something different then. Her insides tightened around Mara as the muscles within her vagina tensed up. It pushed her pleasure center hard and quick, forcing her to scream in both agony and joy. This one button press wasn't enough to get her to orgasm though. So Mara did it again, gentler, but still just as hard. Margaret felt some emotion welling up inside of her, and also felt a strange liquid seeping out from her vagina. Throwing her head back she let out another scream as she achieved her first orgasm. Vaginal fluids spilled out from her as Mara was pushed out by the force of the orgasm. Mara still retained its' grip from earlier, however, and as soon as the tide of cum was less forceful it pushed its' way back in and started feeding.

While Mara fed Margaret laid there on the bed, panting from exhaustion, but also crying from shame. Margaret tried to cover her face so Elizabeth wouldn't see how upset she was, but it was too late. Elizabeth had seen enough. She had witnessed her sisters' pleasure from sinful actions. Margaret sobbed loudly, trying to hide her shame.

"Ne.. Nee-san?" Elizabeth quickly covered the distance between the door and her bed where Margaret lay. "Nee-san, are you alright? Why are you crying? Why did you scream just now?"

"Because that damn pet of yours just took advantage of me! I lost my virginity to such a deranged thing!" She hadn't meant to snap at Elizabeth, but because of all the shame, embarrassment and pain she had just suffered Margaret's near infinite patience was gone and she snapped. The look her precious younger sister gave her was enough to calm her down though. Reflected in Elizabeth's eyes where many emotions. The one that was most visible now was not what Margaret wanted to see however.

"Nee-san~" Elizabeth's tone of voice confirmed Margaret's suspicions. Lust, a powerful emotion associated with want of sexual desires. That was what Elizabeth was feeling after seeing her elder sister orgasm from being played around with. Margaret stopped crying then, the way her sister gazed at her made Margaret feel very uneasy. Elizabeth bent over her then, gently brushing the back of her hand across Margaret's face.

"Elizabeth, what are you nhm?" Margaret was cut off by her sisters' soft pink lips brushing against her own. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and she pushed Elizabeth away roughly. "What do you think you're doing?" Margaret shouted. She tried to sit up again, but Mara was still feeding inside of her, impeding her movements. Elizabeth pushed her back down onto the bed before she could get up.

"Mhm, Nee-san let me help you with that." Elizabeth's voice was sultry. As gently as was possible Elizabeth slowly lifted the skirt of Margaret's dress, pulling it back to reveal a still feeding Mara beneath.

"My," she giggled, "You've made quite a mess of yourself down here~."

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Where her movements not impeded she would have slapped her sister. Elizabeth's behavior was vulgar and crude, to say the least. _'What has gotten into her? Why is she acting so vulgar? Was this_ 'pet' _the reason for her strange and out of character behavior this past week?'_

"I'm helping clean you up Nee-san." Elizabeth slowly pulled the still feeding Mara out from her sister's vagina. Mara started squirming around in Elizabeth hands, but Elizabeth moved Mara out of sight below the edge of the bed. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

With Mara removed Margaret could finally sit up. However she was too tired to do such, so Margaret settled for propping herself up. "Elizabeth, I'll ask you again, what are you do… Ning. Ah, stop that!" While Margaret had been talking Elizabeth had moved her mouth close to her sister's pussy and had started to lick the sopping wet opening. Elizabeth's tongue gently slipped into the opening and started to lap up the warm cum within. "Nh, Elizabeth, stop it! Why are you committing such a sinful act?" Mortified by what her younger sister was doing, Margaret attempted to push her sister away. However she was still weak from Mara's feeding earlier. She could be barely keep herself propped up, much less push Elizabeth away from her.

She didn't have to wait long for her sister to answer. Elizabeth pulled away from her sister's vagina, her mouth and chin covered in Margaret's love juices. "How can you say such a thing Nee-san? When you where committing just as sinful an act but a moment ago." She was right of course, but Margaret was not about to admit it. When she looked upon her sisters face Margaret felt sickened all over again.

"Elizabeth that's disgusting. Wipe your face off!"

Elizabeth used her tongue to lick the cum from her face, and when she had gotten it all she swallowed it. "Mm, Nee-san, it tastes so good. I want more." Elizabeth gently spread her sisters lower lips open again and started to lap up the milky contents within. Margaret felt helpless. She was too weak to push her sister away, and she did not want to get their brother involved. _'This is getting out of hand? What do I do? What can I do?'_

"Ah!" Margaret gasped. Elizabeth had started twirling her tongue around inside Margaret's milk pot, and the feeling was not wholly unpleasant. It left her feeling light headed again. After a minute or so of this Elizabeth pulled away, her face once again covered in love juices. However instead of swallowing it this time Elizabeth got up and positioned herself atop her sister.

Margaret was weary of her sister's actions. "Are you quite fin~ Mh!" Elizabeth kissed her again, but this time something was different. Elizabeth slipped her tongue into Margaret's mouth and with it came a thick, nasty tasting liquid. When quite a bit of this liquid had been transferred Elizabeth pulled away. Margaret turned her head to spit it out, but her mouth was forcefully shut and her head tilted back to face her sister.

"Swallow it Nee-san. Swallow your own filthy cum." Margaret tried to pull her head away, but could not move from her sister's vice like grip. She had no choice. She swallowed the nasty tasting stuff, and almost gagged in the process.

"Ugh! Elizabeth what did you do that for? That was gross, even for your crude sense of humor!" Margaret was coughing when she said this, trying not to vomit from the filmy textured fluid going down her throat.

"It isn't gross! Human lovers do it all the time in porn!" Elizabeth seemed indignant at what her sister was implying.

_'Did she just say lovers? Wait... Did she just say PORN?' _"Elizabeth where did you learn those words? Have you been... Have you been watching such crude human content?" Elizabeth was eerily silent, putting on her best poker face she refused to answer. "Have you?" Margaret wasn't about to let up her line of questioning.

Elizabeth lips curled into one of her sinister smiles. The kind she gave Theo before she tricked him into something that would land him in trouble. "Yes. I _have _been watching it. And it gave me plenty of ideas on what I could do with you when we where alone together." In a gentler voice she said, "Though this is a bit sooner than I planned".

"PLANNED! YOU PLANNED ON DOING THIS?" Anger, mortification, indignation, fear, loathing. Too many emotions to count ran through Margaret's mind when she shouted those words.

"Well not this, no. Though I did plan to show you Mara and play with you a bit." Elizabeth gave that sinister smile again.

_ 'Oh lord I need to get out of here!' _Margaret tried, again in vain, to sit up. She was so tired at this point though that it was useless. Instead of she just asked her sister in a weak voice, "Why? Why do this to me?"

Elizabeth began to get excited. "Some of the porn I watched showed sisters enjoy such activities."

Had she the energy to smack her sister she would have. "Elizabeth, that's called incest and is sinful enough to get us both disowned. Why would you think that is ok?"

Elizabeth ignored her.

"Ahh, Nee-san. Nee-san I don't think I can hold it anymore. I going to… No, we are going to have intercourse." She sounded overly excited when saying this. She crawled off and got into a standing position, unbuttoning her dress while doing so. She turned to reveal something that had Margaret stamina enough to do so she would have screamed for a second time that day.

There was Mara, attached to the young woman's crotch! The green tentacles where wrapped around her sister's waist, but that didn't seem to be how it was really attached. Elizabeth moved closer to Margaret, the lewd pet swaying gently between her legs. Margaret tried to close hers and hold them shut, but it was useless. She didn't have enough strength left to keep them from being pried open. She expected her sister to be brutal towards her, as Elizabeth often was towards Theo. Elizabeth, however, was excessively gentle towards her at this point. She slowly unbuttoned her sisters' dress, unclasping the belt at her waist, and pulled the now loose fabric aside to reveal Margaret's near naked body. Elizabeth then carefully pulled the sleeves off her sisters' arms, leaving her in only a bra and soiled panties and ripped panty hose. Elizabeth took all but the bra off her. Softly putting her small hands on Margaret's inner thighs, Elizabeth pushed her sister's legs apart.

"I'll be gentle, so please relax a little." The expression on Elizabeth's face was tender, almost loving. She slowly rubbed the tip of Mara's head against Margaret's vaginal opening. She pulled away quickly though, shuddering. "So you really can experience everything Mara feels while he is attached. This should be quite interesting." Elizabeth began to rub Mara's head against Margaret again. She shuddered with every movement for a short while, but that soon ceased. "I think I've gotten used to it. I'll start penetration now."

Mara got the hint and used its' small green hands to open Margaret wide. Elizabeth slowly pushed inward, trying to make it pleasant for her elder sister. This was, of course, the exact opposite of pleasant for Margaret. "Nee-san," Elizabeth was panting, near breathless. "Oh Nee-san, you're so tight. This, this feels wonderful." She began thrusting, moaning loudly with each thrust, and breathing heavily. "Ah, ah, ahh. Oh Nee-san! Nee-san I…" She stopped in the midst of her sinful exploitation of her sister when she heard Margaret whimpering. "Are you alright?"

_'It, it hurts. Why is she doing this to me? Please just make her stop.'_ Mercifully Margaret felt Elizabeth pull out of her, and the pain slowly subsided. She felt a small gloved hand on her face before everything faded to black.

* * *

Theo heard screaming coming from the direction of Elizabeth's room. _'What is she doing this time?' _Against his better judgement Theo went to check on his sister, who had only just gotten back from shopping.

He knocked on the door. "Elizabeth nee-san? Are you alright?" He opened the door a bit and peeked inside. And wished he hadn't.

Instead of just seeing Elizabeth naked waist down this time he was treated to an eye full of both his sisters naked on the bed. He quickly slammed the door shut and walked away before Elizabeth decided to use a Megido spell on him.

_'YUP. I need to move out alright.'_

When he got back to the his masters study Igor asked him what all the commotion had been about.

"Their fighting about something again. I didn't stick around to find out what that was exactly." After a short pause Theo asked him, "Do we happen to have a current human world newspaper?"

* * *

This one go weird, really weird. Really fast.

Um so anyway, feedback and all that jazz please? What'd I do good on, what needs improvement.

Third chapter will be from Elizabeth's point of view.


	3. Planning

Planning

This will be about the last chapter, from Elizabeth's point of view.

* * *

She was finally back from the mall. Usually Elizabeth would take her time about it when she did the shopping. Normally she would stroll through the park near the mall for a while, then lazily do the shopping.

**But not today!** She was determined to get back home as quickly as she could to feed her little Mara. Elizabeth felt bad for shoving Mara in her nightstand drawer like that. She took the shopping bags to her brother and told him to deal with them.

"Why should I be doing your duties, dear sister?" Elizabeth gave him a death glare. "Never mind. I'll be happy to help."

"Good." With that Elizabeth ran off to her room. She wanted to get back to feeding time as soon as possible.

Of course she wasn't prepared for what she saw when she opened her bedroom door.

"Nee-san? What are you doing?"

"Elizabeth.. Please don't look. Gnh! Ahh!" On her bed was her precious elder sister, Margaret, spread eagle and moaning in what sounded like a mix of pleasure and pain. "AH! Ahhhh, nAhh, ahh. Oh, no. OH NO!" Margaret cried out again. But now Elizabeth knew why. Those where cries and moans she herself made when Mara feed upon her vaginal secretions.

Elizabeth started to get turned on, hearing her sister's moans. She watched as her dear sister cried out in ecstasy while achieving her first orgasm. Elizabeth started to feel a little wet down there. She was horny alright, and seeing her sister like this wasn't helping to calm her down. That quickly changed when Elizabeth saw Margaret was crying.

"Ne.. Nee-san?" Elizabeth quickly covered the distance between the door and her bed where Margaret lay. "Nee-san, are you alright? Why are you crying? Why did you scream just now?" Elizabeth had screamed during her first orgasm too, but Margaret had sounded like she was in immense agony.

"Because that damn pet of yours just took advantage of me! I lost my virginity to such a deranged thing!" Margaret snapped at her. Elizabeth knew her sister to be the epitome of patience and kindness, not one whom is quick to anger. So she knew Margaret must have been beyond upset to snap at her like that.

Elizabeth was conflicted. On the one hand, her beloved elder sister was in pain thanks to her pet. On the other... On the other Margaret was now helpless as a kitten, and Elizabeth could finally commit the sinful deeds she wished to with her sister.

What no one in the Velvet Room knew, and certainly it was not something Elizabeth planned on making public, was that in her closet where a laptop, a pair of headphones and a stack of pornographic DvD's. She had bought the laptop at the mall some time ago, out of curiosity. She didn't get much use out of it until a few days ago when she went to the underworld mall to buy her ballgag. She had seen some discount DvD's and had perused through them to find ones she might enjoy. Of course Elizabeth had bought a Lesbian Encounters DVD out of curiosity. Turns out it was the one she watched the most, and the one that gave her her current idea.

"Nee-san~" Elizabeth leaned over Margaret then. Her mind made up on the course of action she would take.

"Elizabeth, what are you nhm?" Margaret was cut off by Elizabeth's lips brushing against her own.

_'So soft and warm...'_ Blood rushed to Elizabeth's head. Even though Margaret pushed her away rather roughly she paid no heed to what her sister said. Such was her mind filled with sinful thoughts. Only when Margaret tried to get up did Elizabeth snap back to the here and now.

"Mhm, Nee-san let me help you with that." Elizabeth's voice was sultry. As gently as was possible Elizabeth slowly lifted the skirt of Margaret's dress, pulling it back to reveal a still feeding Mara beneath.

"My," she giggled, "You've made quite a mess of yourself down here~." Seeing her sister being penetrated by Mara was making Elizabeth even wetter. She started to feels some of her fluids drip out onto her panties.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Margaret asked her in an accusatory tone of voice.

"I'm helping clean you up Nee-san." Elizabeth slowly pulled the still feeding Mara out from her sister's vagina. Mara started squirming around in Elizabeth's hands. She quickly put him down long enough to get her panties loose. Then Elizabeth put Mara close to her enlarged clitoris, in the hopes he would attach himself to her. Mara seemed to understand.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up."

"Elizabeth, I'll ask you again, what are you do… Ning. Ah, stop that!" While Margaret had been talking Elizabeth had moved her mouth close to her sister's pussy and had started to lick the sopping wet opening. "Nh, Elizabeth, stop it! Why are you committing such a sinful act?"

_'It's so warm.'_ Elizabeth's mind started to go blank as she licked up her sisters vaginal juices. After she had gotten as much of her sister's love juices as she could Elizabeth pulled away. "How can you say such a thing Nee-san? When you where committing just as sinful an act but a moment ago."

"Elizabeth that's disgusting. Wipe your face off!" Elizabeth used her tongue to lick the cum from her face, and when she had gotten it all she swallowed it.

'_It tastes sweet.' _"Mm, Nee-san, it tastes so good. I want more." Elizabeth gently spread her sisters lower lips open again and started to lap up the milky contents within. She remembered a scene from her favorite DvD similar to this. She recalled that the lesbian in the DvD started to twirl their tongue inside the other to maximize pleasure. In an attempt to both please Margaret and try something new, Elizabeth was willing to mimic that scene.

"Ah!" Margaret gasped. Elizabeth could tell it was one of pleasure.

_'She must really be enjoying this.'_ Elizabeth thought. Again, she wasn't wrong. Soon Margaret came, and Elizabeth set to licking it all up again. She had no intentions of swallowing all of it though. After taking what she felt was a fair amount Elizabeth pulled away and stood over her sister.

"Are you quite fin~ Mh!" Elizabeth kissed her again. Margaret tried to struggle, but Elizabeth held her down. Elizabeth slipped her tongue into Margaret's' mouth, and with it slipped some of Margaret's own cum to her.

"Swallow it Nee-san. Swallow your own filthy cum." Margaret tried to spit it out, but Elizabeth was not about to let that happen. With a disgusted look on her face Margaret managed to swallow it.

"Ugh! Elizabeth what did you do that for? That was gross, even for your crude sense of humor!" Margaret was coughing when she said this. Elizabeth was so turned on though she didn't notice the coughing.

"It isn't gross! Human lovers do it all the time in porn!" Elizabeth was indignant at what her sister was implying. Margaret acted as if she had never been interested in this sort of thing in her life.

"Elizabeth where did you learn those words? Have you been... Have you been watching such crude human content?" Elizabeth had no intentions of answering that. So she put on her best poker face. "Have you?" Margaret wasn't about to let up her line of questioning anytime soon it seemed, so Elizabeth went for broke.

Elizabeth allowed one of her sinister smiles to cross her lips. _'No point in hiding it I guess. I had every intention of letting her know eventually.'_

"Yes. I _have _been watching it. And it gave me plenty of ideas on what I could do with you when we where alone together." In a gentler voice she said, "Though this is a bit sooner than I planned".

"PLANNED! YOU PLANNED ON DOING THIS?" Anger, mortification, indignation, fear, loathing. Elizabeth could feel all of those emotions from her sister. And it was rather over powering.

"Well not this, no. Though I did plan to show you Mara and play with you a bit." Elizabeth gave that sinister smile again.

In truth the reason she bought Mara, other than being an angst riddled teenager that need to let off steam, was to play with her sister. For as long as Elizabeth could remember, going all the way back to her infancy in fact, she had loved her elder sister. Elizabeth had initially thought it to be the love of what a younger sibling feels for an older one, feelings of protection, being cared for and comfort. This is what humans described as familial love. As she aged however she could not avoid the truth. Elizabeth felt more for her sister than that. Margaret was everything to her. She would do anything for her sister, but more than anything she wanted to be _**with **_Margaret.

"Why? Why do this to me?" Elizabeth ignored her. Having only thought's of what she could now do with her sister in mind.

Elizabeth was beginning to get very excited. "Some of the porn I watched showed sisters enjoy such activities." She had hopes that this line would soften her sister's anger towards her a touch.

"Elizabeth, that's called incest and is sinful enough to get us both disowned. Why would you think that is ok?" No such luck on softening that anger it would seem.

Elizabeth continued to ignore her. She started to feel Mara squirming around down below. It was ready. And so was Elizabeth.

"Ahh, Nee-san. Nee-san I don't think I can hold it anymore. I going to… No, we are going to have intercourse." Elizabeth couldn't help but sound excited. She was finally going to have the very thing she wanted most in all the realms. Elizabeth had knelt over Margaret for some time. She crawled off and got into a standing position, unbuttoning her dress while doing so. _'No use wearing this when we go at it. Or my panties.'_ She quickly pulled those and her boots off as well.

Elizabeth turned toward Margaret then, hoping her sister would be as excited as she. But the look on Margaret's face was anything but. Instead there was panic and fear in her eyes. Margaret tried to close her legs and hold them shut, but Elizabeth knew it was useless.

Elizabeth decided that being gentle towards Margaret was best at this point. She slowly unbuttoned her sisters' dress, unclasping the belt at her waist, and pulled the now loose fabric aside to reveal Margaret's near naked body. Elizabeth then carefully pulled the sleeves off her sisters' arms, leaving her in only a bra and soiled panties and ripped panty hose. Elizabeth took all but the bra off her. Softly putting her small hands on Margaret's inner thighs, Elizabeth pushed her sister's legs apart.

"I'll be gentle, so please relax a little." Elizabeth gave Margaret her softest and gentlest smile, hoping to ease her sisters fear and worries. Elizabeth then slowly rubbed the tip of Mara's head against Margaret's vaginal opening. She pulled away quickly though, shuddering.

"So you really can experience everything Mara feels while he is attached. This should be quite interesting." Elizabeth began to rub Mara's head against Margaret again. Elizabeth tried, almost in vain, to keep herself from screaming in ecstasy. She shuddered with every movement for a short while, but that soon ceased. _'This is... This is what she feels like?'_ Elizabeth knew she couldn't wait any longer. "I think I've gotten used to it. I'll start penetration now."

Mara got the hint and used its' small green hands to open Margaret wide. Elizabeth slowly pushed inward, trying to make it pleasant for her elder sister. _'OH!'_

"Nee-san," Elizabeth was panting, near breathless. "Oh Nee-san, you're so tight. This, this feels wonderful." _'Oh god, I can't... I can't stop. No wonder men moan so loudly during intercourse. I... I never want this to end...'_ Elizabeth began thrusting her hips back and forth, moaning loudly with each thrust, and breathing heavily. "Ah, ah, ahh. Oh Nee-san! Nee-san I…" The second she heard Margaret whimpering though Elizabeth stopped. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth pulled out then, noticing Margaret looked horribly ill. Putting a small hand on her sisters face she tried to cast an energy spell, but it didn't work. Margaret's eyes where closed. She had fainted, more than likely from exhaustion.

Elizabeth started crying. "No, no no no. You... you where supposed to stay awake, so we could experience this together." Crying wouldn't do her any good. She knew that, but couldn't help herself. The tears slowed quickly and stopped altogether.

Elizabeth heard her brother call out to her, but she wasn't paying attention. She picked Margaret up and placed her under the covers of her bed.

"I'll just have to try again when she wakes up. In the mean time I'll try that masturbation thing I keep hearing men of the various worlds talking about. I think I have a DvD of that somewhere in my closet."

Elizabeth had a small walk-in closet. Just large enough for her to sit on the floor while watching her pornographic DvD's. She sat on the floor, got her laptop out of sleep mode (why a machine needed sleep was beyond her), and popped in a male fun time DvD.

She watched as the man in the video started stroking his penis. Elizabeth copied the mans actions on Mara. He seemed to enjoy it, so Elizabeth kept at it. Stroking Mara up and down, playing with the glans head, gently rubbing the balls. After a few minutes of this she felt something welling up within Mara.

"Ahh!" Mara started to shoot out some of his "Present" all over the floor. Panting Elizabeth grabbed a tissue from a box she kept nearby and cleaned up.

_'Now that I've tried that let's try something else.'_

* * *

Theodore had been told to go look for Margaret. He hadn't seen her in a while, and guessed that she was in Elizabeth's room still. So he headed that way.

When Theodore got to his sisters room he opened the door. Sure enough both his sister's where still here. Elizabeth was still bare naked, though he wasn't surprised to see that. What did startle him was Elizabeth's green penis.

"..., Is there something you want to tell me?" Theo figured he would get attacked for it, but he had to ask anyway.

"About what exactly?" She sounded angry.

"Oh I don't know. The fact that you now have a green set of male genitalia for starters." He tried to sound flippant, like he didn't care. This was of course the opposite of how he felt. Internally Theo was rather _'freaked out'_ as humans would say. Of course at that point Elizabeth penis made a "Nii-nii" sound. Theo was kind of sad to admit to himself he knew what that was.

"... You bought a Mara pet didn't you?"

"Yes I did. And if you don't leave right now I'll use it on you." Theo knew that wasn't an empty threat. But he also knew this was his only chance.

"If you do I'll just tell master."

"You wouldn't?" What little blush there was to Elizabeth's face drained out.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Now was his chance. "I could tell him. Or you let me have what I want."

"And that would be?" Elizabeth sounded hesitant. Good.

"I want to borrow your laptop and porno's."

Elizabeth looked astonished. "How do you know I have those?!"

"Let's just say your not the only one that shops at Sunboys." Theo said smugly.

"Ok, ok fine." Elizabeth went into her closet and brought out her laptop, DvD's and headphones. _'So that's where she hides them...'_

"Here," she thrust the stack of item's into her brothers hands. "Don't say anything ok."

Theo was more than satisfied. "Fine. You might want to start locking your door by the way."

Elizabeth had a look on her face that said the gears where turning. "You got caught didn't you?"

Without missing a beat Theo replied "Yes."

"You didn't get kicked out?"

"No."

"What did he say to you when master caught you?"

"To lock my door next time." With that, and before Elizabeth could change her mind about the DvD's, Theo turned to leave.

"Wait." Elizabeth said in a commanding tone.

"Yes?" Theo was sure he was about to get attacked.

"Do you happen to have a pair of handcuffs?

* * *

Well this was interesting to write, on more levels than one.

I tried my best to depict male masturbation. That wasn't easy, so I didn't dwell to long on it.

Fourth chapter will be about Margaret again. And will include handcuffs.


	4. We do it now?

Well guys, here the last planned chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy.

* * *

She awoke sometime later. Still weak from what had happened earlier Margaret slowly sat up.

Margaret was still in her sisters' room, and on her bed, but thankfully she was under the covers. She was still naked however.

"Are you feeling better now?" The unmistakable voice of her sister Elizabeth spoke out softly from a dark corner of the room. Elizabeth walked towards her, also still naked, and also still with Mara attached.

"What happened?" Margaret tried to move her right arm, but found it hand cuffed to the post of her sisters' bed_. 'Handcuff's? But where did she get these? Get out of here first, and ponder that later.'_

"You fainted from exhaustion. I used Diarahan on you and let you sleep so you would recover. Are you feeling any better now Margaret?" Concern was in Elizabeth's voice, a rare emotion for her to display.

"Yes, a little. Please release me. I wish to go back to my room now and rest." 'Will this be the end of it?'

"Mhmm, no." Elizabeth laughed darkly.

"No? Elizabeth let me go this instant!" Margaret was getting angry. Rules about not fighting outside the practice room be damned, if Elizabeth kept this up Margaret would have to summon a persona to punish her.

Elizabeth seemed to have read her mind. "How exactly will you summon a person if you can't reach your compendium?"

"What? I'll just make it come to…" It wasn't working. Normally if she held her hand out and called her compendium it would appear in her hands. But it didn't appear; instead there was a banging sound from the nightstand drawer. With her right hand cuffed to the bed she couldn't reach over to get it._ 'No! I'm trapped'._

"I have already thought of every possible way to keep you here with me Nee-san." The look on Elizabeth's face was dark, and frightening. "We're going to have some fun." An evil smile spread across her lips. Elizabeth walked over to the bed and ripped the covers away from Margaret.

Margaret pulled herself into a fetal position, trying to move away from Elizabeth. She shivered from the sudden cold air against her skin. Elizabeth seemed to notice that she was cold, for her expression softened. She crawled on to the bed next to Margaret and pulled her close, covering them both with the blanket.

She kissed her sister gently on the cheek. "Do you feel warmer now? You'll feel even warmer when we get started." Elizabeth giggled light-heartedly. Elizabeth slowly moved her hands gently across her sister's body, rubbing them against Margaret's breasts, moving down to her hips and gently caressing her thighs.

"Elizabeth…" She tried to make her voice sound angry, and have the specific tone she used when punishment was to be had. Margaret failed this however, for her own voice sounded weak and frightened to her ears.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you Nee-san." Elizabeth turned her over, lying Margaret flat on her back on the bed. Then she climbed over top of her.

"Elizabeth, please stop. This is wrong. You know that." Margaret tried to plead with her sister. It was useless of course; Elizabeth was completely irrational at this point and started to cry. "What are you crying for? I'm the one handcuffed to your bed and attacked by your pet." Anger crept into Margaret's voice _'Keep calm, I need to convince her to stop, not rile her up.'_

"Because you're a fool dear sister. Have you truly never noticed?" Her voice was steady, despite the flow of tears down her pale cheeks.

"Noticed what?"_ 'What is she going on about this time? Another fairy tale?'_

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "You are hopeless sometimes dear sister." Through her tears she laughed. "Did you really never notice? How when I was younger I threw those fits to stay with you. How I would get so upset when we had to be separated in our younger years, regardless of the reason. When even after we were given separate rooms I would sneak into yours late at night and sleep in the same bed as you."

_'I do not think I like where this is going. Not one bit.'_ "Yes I noticed that. I just assumed you were suffering from separating anxiety. Those behavioral patterns ceased when you became teenager. Are.. Are you saying there was another reason for that behavior?"

Another sigh from Elizabeth, she had stopped crying at least. She gave another light-hearted laugh. "Of course there was another reason." Elizabeth leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. That wasn't all though. Margaret felt her sisters' tongue slip into her mouth and rub against her own. She quickly pulled away, with a gentle smile spread across her lips. "That was the reason."

Margaret was stunned. In that kiss Elizabeth had sent Margaret some of her feelings. And those feelings were definitely inappropriate. "You…?" Words failed her. _'Romantic love? Why? Why would she feel that?'_ "Elizabeth? When? How? Why?" Too many questions flooded into her mind.

"My whole life maybe, I don't know. For as long as I can remember at least." Elizabeth shrugged. She spread her sister's legs. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"NO!" Margaret snapped at her sister. Clamping her legs shut, and with her one free hand she pushed Elizabeth away. "Absolutely not! Under no circumstances will we be doing that!"

"Margaret, please. Please let me have this." Elizabeth began to beg and plead with Margaret, but Margaret would hear none of it if she could help it.

"NO! It's wrong, and we will not being doing that." Margaret struggle against her bonds, trying to escape with much haste._ 'Darn these handcuffs. Where did she even get these?'_

"Please? I won't ask this of you again." Desperation was leaking into Elizabeth's voice.

Margaret stopped struggling. "You won't will you? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. Please, just this once allow me to do this with you." Her tone of voice hid nothing. Elizabeth was genuine when she said she would not ask again. But the desperation in her voice made it sound like she would say anything to get what she wanted. And in this case what she wanted was sex with a very angry Margaret.

For whatever reason Margaret let her guard down._ 'She doesn't sound like she's lying.'_ "If you truly desire this then you will remove these handcuffs from my wrist."

"…" Elizabeth was hesitant. "Alright." Elizabeth reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a small set of keys. Elizabeth unlocked the handcuff retraining her sisters' movement. Margaret pulled away and rubbed her wrist. She tried to sit up, but Elizabeth pushed her back against the bed. "Now then, why don't we get started?"

_'There's no getting out of this one, is there?'_ Sighing Margaret just gave Elizabeth a dissatisfied look. "Do you promise not to ask again if we do this horrifically sinful act just this one time?"

"Yes."

"Fine." The word had barely left Margaret's mouth and already she regretted her decision. Elizabeth was giving her an overly eager and cheerful smile.

"Then please, spread your legs for me Nee-san." Sighing yet again Margaret did as Elizabeth asked of her. Soon she felt the small arms of Elizabeth's Mara pet spreading her open.

_'I hope this doesn't hurt as much as last time.'_ Margaret felt Mara rubbing its head against her inner labia, using its small head to rub her clitoris. Soon enough it spread those inner lips apart and Elizabeth slowly pushed inward. "Ah!"

"Oh!" Both sisters' moaned at the same time, though for very different reasons. Elizabeth was in ecstasy, finally able to experience what she wanted most. Margaret felt strange though. She wasn't sure what this feeling was. It felt the same as last time, pleasant and warm. As Elizabeth started thrusting slowly the warm feeling expanded all the way through her vagina.

Even though Elizabeth was in charge of the speed Mara was in charge of giving pleasure to both women, and Mara seemed like it was doing a good job of giving pleasure in Elizabeth's case. Elizabeth was panting heavily. "Oh Nee-san. This is amazing. You feel so good inside."

"Don't, don't say things like that." It would be one thing to hear that from a mate, but from her younger sister. Margaret's stomach ached with revulsion.

Mara squirmed around inside of Margaret looking for her little orgasm button. _'Even though I hate this it just feels rather pleasant. If I start moaning though…'_ Too late. While Mara hadn't found Margaret's G spot he was still stirring her up inside. And this feeling was too good to resist.

"Aah. Oh, oh yes." She hadn't meant to moan. But Margaret was no longer in control of her reactions. She gripped the sheets tightly and started panting as heavily as Elizabeth. She started to buck back and forth in time with Elizabeth's thrusting.

"Mhh hm. Feels good doesn't it? You want more don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I want more."_ 'Darn it! I did not mean to say that.'_ Margaret was moaning loudly. She was sure that someone would hear them, but no longer cared. "AH!" Mara had found it. He started rubbing that small pleasure button with his green head, emitting a slick liquid from the tip. "Ahh, Uh, what's your pet doing? I don't remember it leaking last time."

"I… I don't know. But I feel something coming. I, I don't think I can hold it back much longer." Elizabeth was panting more than she had been a minute ago. Deeper and taking larger breaths. Something was definitely about to happen.

Mara pushed his small head harder into Margaret's G spot. "Uuah. I don't think I can last all that much longer either." _'Sex is amazing. Is this what it's supposed to feel like? It's so much better than that little pet just squirming around like it had before.'_ "Oh!" Mara pushed against her hard. Without realizing it she had thrown her arms around Elizabeth's back, pulling Elizabeth against her in the process. Elizabeth's head rested on Margaret's shoulder.

"N~ Nee-san I can't hold on anymore." Elizabeth whispered softly into her ear.

"It's alright. I cannot hold on either." Margaret felt strange, and knew that whatever was about to happen, she would thoroughly enjoy it, even if she hated the sinful act that was the cause of it.

"Aaah!" With that both young women achieved a powerful orgasm. Elizabeth thrust inward one last time. Mara pushed up against Margaret's' G spot with such force she tightened up around the monster penis as it spilled forth a thick white liquid. The muscles within did the work, tightening and loosening in rhythm to Mara's shots of cum.

"Hah, ha, haa…" When it was over Margaret let go of her sister and fell back to the bed, with barely enough energy to stay awake.

"Haah, hah, ah." Elizabeth pulled away and sat back, gulping air down. As she pulled Mara out a mixture of both woman's cum spilled out, staining the sheets. She slowly crawled up and laid down next to Margaret. Holding Margaret gently Elizabeth cuddled close to her, putting her head against Margaret's chest. "Did you enjoy that as well Nee-san?"

"No." Margaret was lying through her teeth, but she couldn't admit to enjoying such a sinful act. Once was bad enough. So encouraging this kind of thing was out of the question.

"You're lying. But I don't mind." Elizabeth snuggled against her chest. A gentle sigh of content left her lips. "May we do that again soon, please?"

That question was enough to give her a second wind. Margaret had it and pushed Elizabeth away. She got up from the bed and went to find her clothing. "Absolutely not. And did you not just promise never to ask again?" Finding her dress and shoes Margaret dressed quickly and left the room, leaving a crying Elizabeth behind.

* * *

The next week was difficult for Margaret. And not just because of Elizabeth actions the week earlier.

For the first time since the three siblings were children the Velvet Room was preparing for its first guests. Elizabeth and Theodore had been chosen to help these new guests on their journeys. Meaning Margaret would be in charge of taking care of the house and whatever else would need to be done. One whole year of minimal interaction with her siblings, as they would be too busy for the regular activities the three usually did together.

Well that was part of it anyway. Margaret had to adjust for her sibling's absence. It was hard on her. Despite Margaret's anger towards Elizabeth, she still loved her, and wanted to spend time with her sister.

The other problem was the feelings of need Margaret felt. She wasn't sure why she had them, but Margaret felt lonely, and wanted to feel as she had before.

_'Why? It was so sinful, and disgusting, but I want to feel that way again.'_ Margaret went to her room, hoping to sort these feelings out. Instead she ended up masturbating for the nth time that week. Since _'playing'_ with her sister last week she had taken to playing with herself. She couldn't help it. Rubbing her clit made her mind go blank, and soon she was spilling forth cum. Panting she lay back on her bed and came to a decision. _'I guess I'll just have to do that won't I? Will I regret it though?'_ After thinking about it a bit more she had made up her mind, and Margaret fell asleep for a short nap.

* * *

Later that same night…

Elizabeth was in her room, reading from her compendium. Master had told her to brush up on her arcana and spell names. So she decided that would be a better course of action than feeding Mara tonight. There was barely a week left before her and Theo's guests would arrive, and if she wasn't prepared she would never hear the end of it from her brother.

She was so engrossed in her studies that at first she did not hear Margaret calling for her and knocking on her bedroom door. When she finally did hear her sister calling Elizabeth snapped her compendium shut and got up from her studies, annoyed her sister would interrupt her when there was less than a week left to learn all that she needed to know.

"What do you want? I need to study." Seeing the worried look on Margaret's face Elizabeth immediately felt terrible for snapping at her.

"I wanted to know if you felt like, um…" Margaret seemed nervous. She looked over her shoulder down the hall, towards their brother's room, and then quickly turned back to Elizabeth. "Having sex again?"

Elizabeth couldn't pull Margaret into her room fast enough.

* * *

Even later that night…

Theo had been studying diligently most of the night. However he recently came upon something in a spell book in the library that confused him. He was certain Margaret knew what the spell did, and it's effectiveness. He went looking for her in her room, but could not find Margaret there. _'Could she be in Elizabeth's room?'_ Against his better judgment Theo went to check.

When he got to Elizabeth's door he listened for a bit._ 'Doesn't sound like Margaret nee-san is in there, but just in case.'_

Clearing his throat he spoke rather loudly, "Elizabeth nee-san, is Margaret nee-san with you?" When he heard nothing for a time Theo decided to take a chance. He opened the door. "Elizabeth nee-san?" What greeted him was not what he wanted to see. The two sisters where making out on Elizabeth's bed, obviously naked under the sheets. The sheet's, which were thin, barely covered the two's shapely, curvy bodies. And Theo could clearly see their bodies rubbing against each other beneath. If they were not his sisters he would have been extremely turned on by the lesbian porno-ish scene. But Elizabeth and Margaret where his sister's and this was not a porno, at least he hoped not.

"Oh for arcana's sake! Lock your door next time Elizabeth." With that he slammed the door on his sisters._ 'I think I'll just go ask Master for help.'_

* * *

Welp. This is about it. All that's left is the epilogue (which I actually finished writing before this chapter). I'll have that up in a week hopefully. If you all want this from Elizabeth's point of view say so.

If you enjoyed this you'll enjoy my next two stories. One is about the Velvet siblings again, a side story based off this. And yes, I plan for more Mara. A lot more Mara. The other is about P4G, and will feature both Margaret and Marie. Keep a look out in the coming months.


	5. The end

It had been quite some time now since Elizabeth had bought her little "pet". Hers' and Theodore's guests had come and gone from the Velvet Room, and life was back to being quite. Elizabeth had stopped asking for Margaret's attentions not long after her guest had arrived, and started asking for it again not long after he was gone. Elizabeth never told Margaret what had happened, but it didn't take her long to figure it out.

It had been a little over a year since those guests had gone. Soon a new one would arrive, and it would be back to work for the three siblings. In the past few months her younger sister had been acting strangely. Margaret would have been worried, but the behavior wasn't destructive, thankfully, so she had no reason to react.

However, a few days ago Elizabeth had told her a strange fairy tale. And today she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that troublesome girl?" Margaret had looked all over the Velvet Room for her sister.

Finally her patience ran out. Normally Margaret avoided Elizabeth's room. Especially after she had bought that damnable pet, but she had looked everywhere else through their home. Elizabeth's room was the only place let to search.

She knocked on the door. "Elizabeth?" No answer. "Elizabeth I'm coming in… I hoped you're dressed."

When Margaret opened the door she saw that the room was empty. She took a few tentative steps inside. That's when she noticed the letter on the nightstand.

It was just a folded piece of paper with her name on the back. Nothing particularly special about it, but for all that seeing the letter still filled Margaret with dread.

She opened the letter and began reading.

_Dearest sister,_

_I have decided to take leave of my duties as a Velvet Room attendant and go on a journey to save my guest. I know this news will upset you greatly, but I felt I had no choice. I also knew if I spoke to you about leaving beforehand you would attempt to force me to stay. Please do not be mad at me, as this is my choice._

_Also, it would be very improbable for me to take my pet with me on my journey. Please make sure to feed him while I am gone._

_I love you,_

_Elizabeth._

She was sitting on her sister's bed. Margaret read the letter over and over again, and she still could not believe it. Elizabeth had left. She had actually left.

Margaret felt like crying. Since the day Elizabeth was born Margaret had watched over and cared for her. Up until the day Theo was born they had even shared the same bed. They had learned to summon together. And now she was gone, without even so much as a goodbye. And more over Elizabeth had left care of her "pet" to Margaret!

Instead of crying Margaret just sighed deeply. Depression set in. What was she supposed to do?

_*sigh*_ "Well, guess there's only one thing I can do." Getting up and going over to Elizabeth's closet she opened the doors to hear the typical "Nii nii" Mara's made.

"Come here little guy. It's feeding time."

_~fin~_

* * *

Welp that's it. How you all enjoyed the ride. I'm working on my next piece now, and hopefully it will be done soon.


End file.
